Entwined
by Bitter Sweet Koishii
Summary: 2012, a time of destruction…of chaos…of death... ‘Entwined huh?’ The Akatsuki leader thought. He peered out at the awful scene before him. Konoha’s flames were gaining on the hideout fast. “Can you really stop a worldwide disaster by yourself, Sakura?”…


Entwined – By BitterSweetKoiishi 

2012, a time of destruction…of chaos…of death. 'Entwined huh?' The Akatsuki leader thought. He peered out at the awful scene before him. Konoha's flames were gaining on the hideout fast. "Can you really stop a worldwide disaster by yourself, Sakura?"…

The kunoichi clenched her fists in determination, a smirk on her smug face. Kisame and Deidara had rubbed off on her. "I'm going to sure as hell try!" she bit. The leader nodded in approval. "Don't die" he warned. Sakura's smirk grew. "It's a global war how bad can it be?" she half laughed.

* * *

Naruto paced back in forth in the hall way hastily in the hospital. It had been 2 weeks since his final battle with Sasuke. His heart ached at the memories that flooded his mind in several scenarios at once. He had finally found Sasuke at the Valley of the End, just as they had secretly agreed to.

That had been there second battle at the valley. It felt like an eternity before Sasuke had gave a knowing look and charged forward. Naruto knew the conditions, but the thought of hurting Sasuke pained him. If Naruto won, Sasuke would return home and serve Konoha as a Leaf Ninja without resistance, but…if Sasuke won, he would take the Kyuubi's power, killing Naruto, in order to aid him in his battle against Itachi Uchiha…

Naruto glanced up at the operating room sign. Naruto had won in the end, barely. The battle had been ongoing for some time and Naruto was becoming weak but just as Sasuke was about to use his lightning blade to finish off Naruto, he hurriedly summoned his new technique. Will of the Fox he called it, the most powerful combination technique Naruto and the Kyuubi had ever used.

Just as Sasuke's blade swung down to slice through the blond, Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakera flared so astoundingly it tossed a stunned Sasuke a good distance away. Naruto stood up proudly, his long dark red coat tossing behind him as the overflowing energy of the fox whipped around the boy. The trees swayed violently and the wind seemed to howl in acknowledgement. "Guess you'd rather put up with me than Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto questioned the fox in his soul, it seemed to be itching to show the Uchiha what they were capable of. "What can I say?" the fox sneered "I've grown to approve you as…someone worthy of me" he smirked. Naruto closed his eyes as the words sank in. Approval. Something about what the fox was telling him made his determination to win even stronger.

"You ready?" Naruto forewarned his inner partner. The fox crouched threateningly, Naruto mimicking the legendary beast's movements. "Born ready" he hissed with a smirk. Naruto streaked forward with what sounded like a clash of thunder.

"No more weakness!" the Kyuubi cheered menacingly "No more regrets!" Naruto was responding well to the encouraging words his speed picked up and he held his head up proudly. "Both you and I have had enough of being pushed around, separated we are that way...BUT TOGETHER WE ARE INDESTRUCTABLE! WE ARE IMMOVABLE! WE ARE STRONG! ...WE ARE THE VERY WILL OF THE FOX!" the Kyuubi cried. Naruto was only a few seconds away from hitting his target. "The same will I saw in your father…he would be proud to see you this way, my friend" the Kyuubi smiled.

Naruto's strength multiplied several times with every encouraging, heart-thumping words he spoke to him, but the final words about his father sent him over the edge. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew he could not win…the intense energy spewing from the red and orange figure was coming at him at an alarming rate. 'You really have grown stronger haven't you? …Naruto' he smiled thoughtfully before the blond crashed an enormous red boulder-sized Rasengan into the Uchiha's body.

* * *

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a 'clink' sound indicated the operation was over.

He turned towards the large door. Had the operation been a success? Or had Naruto really killed Sasuke? He thought fearfully. At the last second of their battle he had weakened his attack hoping he would damage not finish off the stubborn Uchiha. 'Don't die on me now idiot…' he mentally hissed.

As an exhausted Sakura exited the operating room she smiled weakly. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest" she automatically informed before Naruto panicked. Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sakura wobbled as her unsteady legs tried to support her. She laughed meekly as she realized how drained she really was. "You can see him if you want" she said, seeing the concern in Naruto's eyes. The excited blond was about to charge in when Sakura held up a warning finger, "But keep it down, got it?" her demonic tone gave the anxious Naruto the hint and he quickly settled down and calmly walked into Sasuke's room.

Sakura almost dropped to the floor when her shaky legs almost gave out on her. 'Damn…' she mentally cursed. She hadn't realized how depleted she was and now she was paying the price. She managed to enter her office before her body finally gave into the exhaustion. She lied on the floor as she waited to blackout when she began to see spots. 'Stupid Sasuke…' her mind blamed. She had had trouble regenerating Sasuke. The blasted seal Orochimaru had marked on Sasuke was repelling Sakura's chakera from entering his body, so Sakura had to push ALL her chakera into him forcefully.

Still she was glad she had successfully achieved her goal, Sasuke was alive and she managed to disengage the seal. It wasn't easy but she had done it. Now Sakura let the blackness come down upon her. She was sure after some rest she'd feel better in a few hours.

Just as she was about to let her eyes shut, she caught a glimpse of a tall shady cloaked figure enter her office through the window and calmly approach her. Try as she might, she couldn't stay awake long enough to see who had infiltrated her territory without so much as setting off her chakera radar. Whoever it was, he or she was lifting her off the ground easily, oh well…she can't do anything right now, her mind reasoned.

* * *

Uchiha…Only this time it was Itachi Uchiha.

He had come just in time to see the helpless kunoichi's eyes flutter shut. He could see no source of chakera in her, thinking she might be dead, he lifted her slowly and gently into his arms. Slowly but sure enough he felt her stir slightly. 'She's alive after all' his mind simply stated. 'Why would Leader want this kunoichi?' he mentally asked himself. She had saved his idiot of a brother even after all he's done to her. He simply could not understand what could drive her to forgive his brother. He had used her, hurt her, tossed her aside, insulted her, and has never gave her anything in return. He inwardly sighed. 'Love is so beyond my comprehension' he concluded. That must be it. Love, simple as that, but he still wished the kunoichi moved on.

Even with Itachi's original plan to have Sasuke revive the clan, even Itachi could see that if his brother was foolish enough to discard someone as powerful, beautiful, and loyal as Sakura, he was beyond hope. Itachi just hoped he would have enough time to find someone to take as his wife and bear his children before death had found him…how he had planned it…

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when the pinkette snuggled into his chest to seek better warmth. Itachi could only stare at her. An unsettling tingle was going off in the back of his mind. 'Powerful, beautiful, loyal…' he replayed in his mind. Maybe he was closer to his first goal than he had realized. He let the corners of his full lips rise into a soft smile, he only wished the little pink ninja in his arms would come to accept him…

* * *

Back in the operating room, Sasuke opened his eyes weakly when he heard the entrance door open. He turned his aching head to find a bandaged Naruto at his side…again. He never could understand why his blond friend was always the first to be there when he was awake. Then again, Sakura had always made it a habit to be there even before he woke up. When Sasuke lifted his head slightly, he spotted the same white flower Sakura had placed in his room every time he was admitted into the hospital.

"Glad you're awake, thought I killed you there" Naruto half laughed. Sasuke placed his head back on the hospital pillow and turned to face his idiot. "You weakened your attack last minute didn't you?" His smooth voice questioned. Naruto pouted his lips. "Hey, I said I was planning to bring you back didn't I? I never said I was bringing you back dead, stupid" The spiky blond grumbled. Naruto pulled up a chair and lied into it lazily. "You put up one hell of a fight, stupid" He laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes sensing the mocking tone in his voice. "You have a legendary beast" he countered. Naruto rose his head with a smug look on his face, "And? You have the Sharingan. I thought that was one of the most dangerous blood lines" he mocked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the grinning boy and turned away from him, annoyed. "Well I got to get back to Hinata, so I'll visit you when you're not so moody ok?" he taunted. Sasuke looked over at Naruto with his eyebrow raised. Naruto paused and grinned at the confused Uchiha "Oh yeah, Hinata's my fiancé. I guess I forgot to mention that huh?" he laughed. Sasuke didn't comment on that. "Sakura?" he asked with a monotone. Naruto looked at his expression trying to figure out why he asked about her. "Um…well what do you want to know?" he asked.

Sasuke found the strength to lift himself up into a sitting position on the too fluffy bed and look Naruto straight in the eye. "Is Sakura…" his voice trailed off. Naruto blinked. "OH! No, Sakura isn't engaged or anything" he assure then nudged Sasuke with his elbow "So if you want her to help you make little Uchiha babies, the position is still open" he teased. Sasuke's eyes widened and a blush creeped up onto his usually pale cheeks, "Idiot I didn't ask that!" he barked. Naruto stared at him disbelievingly. "Whatever Sasuke, but if you do plan on making Sakura your wife…" Naruto's eyes flashed the Kyuubi's piercing red orbs "You can bet I'll be keeping an eye on you" he threatened. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan back into the fox's death glare. "I'll remember that" he taunted.

As Naruto gave him a warning growl and left, Sasuke's eyes kept wondering back to the white flower in the vase on his windowsill. "If I returned your love, would you love me again, Sakura?" he whispered to the little while blossom.

* * *

Whipping his body around trees that seemed to pop out of nowhere, Itachi could feel the petite girl in his arms snuggling sweetly into the crook of his neck. His senses tingled again when he felt her warm soft lips graze his cold neck. 'I wonder if she is still in love with my brother…' He asked himself, then sighed 'Sasuke doesn't deserve her'.

Sakura felt so comfortable and warm. 'I didn't know the floor could be so comfortable' she mentally stated 'Wait a minute…that's right, someone broke into my office and took me away. C'mon eyes…open' Unfortunately Sakura could bring herself to do so, she was loving how peaceful she was nestled like this. 'NO! Bad Sakura! Wake up and demand to know why you are being kidnapped!' she mentally screamed at herself. Unenthusiastically, Sakura's eyes fluttered to see a blurry scene. She could tell they were in a forest of some sort judging by all the green, but who was this person carrying her? All she could make out was shapes of black and red. 'Great…I know those patterns anywhere, Akatsuki' she mentally grumbled 'Don't they ever give up on trying to catch Naruto? I'm probably bait…' she psychologically sighed. But as she blinked away the tiredness to focus better she could fully make out her capture…and sucked in a breath.

Itachi looked to find the pinkette wasn't asleep anymore and was staring right at him. 'She's terrified' he thought ruefully. He didn't want her scared of him. Itachi slowed his steps until they came to an abrupt stop at a glistening river. Gently he set her down on her wobbly legs only to have to catch her as she almost collapsed to the ground. More gently this time, he placed his cloak on the ground and laid her on her on top of the thick wool garment. "Your chakera hasn't even regenerated to half of its normal range" he informed. He felt tense as she didn't speak a word or remove her jasmine eyes from his crimson ones.

A cold wind picked up and wildly tossed their hair around their face. Itachi growled as he looked into the direction the gust came from. Sakura continued to study Sasuke's brother, Itachi was it? He looked simply enchanting with his solid more mature features. His long jet black hair was tied neatly into a loose ponytail behind him with the exception of his free bangs framing his tantalizing face. She could tell how toned he was through the fitted shirt he was wearing and his three ringed necklace glistened when the sun's rays caused a sparkle to bounce around the charms. His face was flawless, slightly tanned compared to his pale brother, and he looked older with the grooves curving from his eyes, even though she knew he was actually much younger than that. Lastly, the stunning bloody red eyes she couldn't remove her own from. She found it so astounding, how something so beautiful on his face could be one of the most lethal things among this planet.

Itachi turned his gaze back at the staring girl. She seemed to be noting his every feature and move, studying him. 'Smart girl' he thought. As he calculated and assured they were far enough from Konoha's territory to rest, he rose and walked over to the crystal clear river.

Sakura's followed the Uchiha as he cupped water in his hands and splashed his gorgeous face sending a thousand sparkling diamonds around himself. She could feel her blush immediately and looked away trying to rid the tasty image carved in her mind. She mentally cursed at herself for falling for another Uchiha's striking looks. 'Haven't you learned yet?' she mentally hissed at herself.

Itachi felt the young girl's gaze finally break away from him. Confused why so, he looked over to find a red blushing Sakura. He mentally laughed when he realized his teasing water action must have caused her embarrassment. 'She's so darling' he thought. When he wiped the excess water drips with his sleeve, he rose and walked over to see the still blushing girl trying to avoid eyes contact.

'Don't look at him… Don't look at him… Don't look at him… Don't look at him…' she fought with herself. Sakura could feel his intense stare on her. She finally gave in. Her eyes were glued to his…dark grey ones? Sakura had to mentally slap herself. How long had his eyes been that way? Actually, he looked much more…softer with his original eye color. He looked his age. What was he now? 23? Wow he looked more attractive if that was even possible, she could feel herself melting…

Itachi's eyebrow rose. 'Why is she staring at me like that?' he thought. Then he saw it, there in the reflection in her large beautiful jade colored eyes were his grey ones. 'How did this happen? I haven't allowed myself to drop the Sharingan' he thought. Itachi found himself struggling to activate his mastered blood limit and found, try as he might, he couldn't. 'This isn't right.' He growled 'I had mastered the activating technique at an impressive rate, it should come as easy as breathing. Why am I struggling?' he hissed.

Sakura stared at his eyes seeing every emotion he tried to mask. 'Why did he deactivate his Sharingan?' she wondered. When Sakura heard the sound of a crow screeching in the distance, she diverted her attention instantly to the direction she heard it come from. The second her eyes left Itachi's, the his eyes instantly as if on cue flashed back into their red colored state.

Itachi was, to say the least, stunned. It was because of her? Somehow she had managed to repel his family's greatest weapon and silence it fully. He turned his attention to the pinkette as she rose, less shaky this time, and walk off into the forest. Alarmed thinking she was trying to escape, he quickly followed her.

When he finally found her, she was crouched down hovering over an object. Itachi stealthily walked behind her and peeked over her shoulder to find a baby crow. Her hands glowed a tint of gleaming green and she carefully placed her hands onto the injured baby crow's body. "I think he fell out of his nest, that's why the mom kept screaming" she explained while still focusing on her feathery patient.

Itachi was impressed again. She had sensed him? Sakura really was an interesting girl wasn't she? Sasuke isn't only just a fool for letting her go, he's a full blown dumbass!

A chirp brought his attention back to the baby crow and Sakura. She wiped away the dirt off the now healed bird and carefully placed the soft creature in her hands. She steadily rose and turned to Itachi. "Itachi? Can you look for his nest with your Sharingan? I can't see it…" she asked nervously. Itachi's eyebrow rose again. She was certainly bold to ask him, her capturer, for assistance. But none the less he nodded making Sakura smile brilliantly. He felt his heart skip a beat watching her and quickly turned his attention to the thick trees above them. "There" he pointed in a leafy area above her. "Approximately 6 yards and 4 inches, that's-". "558 centimeters" Sakura finished "Thank you" she smiled and walked up the tall tree in front of her.

Itachi smirked. 'She's very intelligent and her chakera control is perfect. She would make a loving mother' he praised. When Sakura came down with a graceful "tap", Itachi noted how fluid-like her movements were. She would be a perfect wife to any man who was lucky enough to catch her attention. …A true prize indeed…

Sakura looked up to find the Itachi smiling down at her. She was actually surprised to find someone of his status and rank smiling at how she helped a baby bird. That was the reason right? She smiled back and watched as his red eyes again reverted back to their original dark grey color. 'Why does he keep doing that?' she wondered. "Um…Itachi?" she called. Itachi tilted his head slightly as she pointed at him. "Your eyes, why do you keep changing them?" she asked cutely.

Itachi pulled out a dagger from his side pocket at looked at his reflection. "You aren't responsible for this, Sakura?" he asked in his deep silky voice. Sakura nearly shivered at how enticing his voice sounded. "N-No…" she responded nervously. Itachi looked up to find her blushing again, he smiled softly. 'So darling…' he thought. "Somehow you have managed to cause my Sharingan to deactivate without my permission" he purred teasingly making her blush deepen and her figure to shiver. He liked the effect he was having over her body.

"Oh…" she said "Um…sorry. I don't know how I'm doing it…" she said honestly. He placed his knife back into his pouch and closed the space between them. Sakura's eyes widened when Itachi caressed her cheek softly. "Come. My leader is expecting our return." He whispered as he held out his hand.

…She hesitantly took it…

* * *

Sasuke could hear the rushing footsteps in the hospital halls and the jumbled screams. He rolled out of the large bed and pressed his ear against the door to listen to what all the fuss was about. "Where is she!?" he heard a panicked woman yell. "Check the security cameras! I want to know who we're dealing with!" he heard Tsunade scream at the top of her lungs "Her office window has been confirmed to be tampered with" he heard a man say, it sounded like Shikamaru. "Sakura never leaves her office window open…" Naruto said. Sasuke paused. 'Sakura? What's wrong with Sakura?' his thoughts raced. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled. Sasuke felt the walls vibrate and everyone simultaneously silence. "Everyone shut up! Shizune what did you find!" she barked. There was a slight pause and Sasuke found himself twisting the knob and opening the door. "The security cameras have captured the face of her capturer…" Shizune handed Tsunade a large picture.

Tsunade studied the large photograph and her eyes went wide. She let the paper slip from her grip and it landed soundlessly in front of Sasuke. All eyes turned to him as he picked up and stared at the photo. His eyes bulged as he saw the face of his BROTHER printed clearly on the photo carrying Sakura out her window, he seemed to be looking at the camera with a smirk as if challenging whom ever saw the tape. And right now, Sasuke felt as if Itachi was mocking him through this very photo.

A low growl was discharging from Sasuke's throat and everyone was giving him plenty of room to rage. A strong chakera energy was beginning to overflow Sasuke and the uppers as well as Tsunade were becoming alert. "Hey idiot!" Naruto shouted as he pushed through the crowd trying to reach his… um emotionally unstable friend before he did something he was going to regret. "Calm down! Let's look for her together ok? Don't go doing something you're going to regret!" he cried.

Sasuke let a small flame escape his lips. Tsunade was surprised he didn't have to perform hand seals to do so, another reasoned to be concerned… "Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled "Step into my office at once!" Naruto was the first one to act, he yanked Sasuke by his shirt and dragged them both straight to the Hokage Tower. Shikamaru sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How troublesome…"

* * *

Sakura gasped as she took in her new surroundings. From the green forestry to an underground hideaway, the rock walls were cold and damp. It would've been pitch black if it wasn't for the dim lit candelabras on tall stands illuminating a faint trail. She clenched onto Itachi's cloak, who reacted by effortlessly lifting her into his arms.

"It's cold…" she whispered. Itachi shivered when he felt her warm breath tickle his ear. "You too?" she asked innocently. Itachi was glad it was almost too dark to see each other or she would have easily spotted his pink cheeks. "We're almost there" he plainly stated. He pressed forward using his Sharingan to help take him into the precise corridors. If one didn't have the proper skills, they would easily be trapped in a never ending maze of dim halls. Enough to drive a man crazy, Itachi thought humorously to himself.

After what felt like an hour of walking, Itachi finally set down Sakura on her feet. "Are we there yet?" she asked cutely. Itachi caressed her cheek, "Almost" he restated. Itachi could feel Sakura pout. "You said that an hour ago…"she whimpered. Itachi laughed startling Sakura. "Yes, but I was the one doing the walking wasn't I?" he countered. Sakura blushed. "Y-You didn't have to carry me…but thank you…" she trailed off. Itachi smiled and patted her head like a puppy. "Be patient, Sa-Ku-Ra…" he cooed. Sakura fell silent and Itachi just knew she was trying not to show how embarrassed she had become.

Itachi turned his attention to the Akatsuki ring on his finger. He performed a series of hand seals and tapped the ring lightly causing it to easily fall into his free hand. Performing another series of complex hand seals, Itachi placed his ring into the door key hole gently. With an eerie creaking noise, the chamber door slowly opened.

Itachi placed his hand on the curve of Sakura's back and gestured her to go inside. Once both were passed the creepy door, as if on cue, the door spit out the ring to Itachi and shut instantly. Itachi caught his ring and placed it back onto his hand with ease. "Now we're here" Itachi smiled.

The large room was still fairly dim, but better lit. She spotted a large table centered in the massive room sitting for about 10. The floor was covered with a deep red soft carpet that had imprints of the red cloud symbol Itachi's cloak had. Towards the back of the large room were two halls both opposite of each other. "This way" Itachi said as he clasped her hand and led her down the left hall. She gazed at the giant portraits that lined the walls to wherever Itachi was leading them to. Each portrait had a different member of Akatsuki as well as their ring symbol. As they continued down the hall, she spotted Orochimaru's portrait with a large slash through the delicate canvas and a kunai lodged into the symbol he carried. "Hey…Itachi…Why is his picture torn?" she asked nervously, not forgetting Sasuke was the one who had killed him.

Itachi stopped abruptly to look at the painting. "He's dead. It's our leader's reminder to fill in the spot." His voice was monotone "We can be easily replaced" his voice sounded more annoyed this time. Sakura let out a simple "Oh…" and allowed Itachi to lead the way again. "Wasn't Sasori the one that took his place?" she asked. "No, Kabuto's. So there is one position left" he responded. Sakura eyed every portrait taking in every detail. She raised a brow when they passed a painting of a man-plant figure, she stuck her tongue out when she spotted the picture of the grinning blond with mouths in each of his palms, growled when she saw the blue skinned man that seemed to be taunting her for a spar, and yelled when she spotted Sasori's face smiling faintly. She was so angry when she found out he had been saved when she had already killed him.

Itachi chuckled as he listed to each of Sakura's reactions to his teammate's portraits. 'She sure is emotional when it comes to Akatsuki…' he thought. He stopped walking when he Sakura fell silent and turned to find her staring at his painting. He mentally sighed. He thought his portrait was the least interesting. In the painting, Itachi sat in the Uchiha throne with his legs crossed and his hand resting on the partially opened cloak crease with his signature Sharingan activated. 'Plain' he thought but he never cared too much for portraits to begin with. Sakura continued to stare at his picture and Itachi suddenly felt himself becoming self-conscious. "Yes?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from the smirking Uchiha in the large gold picture frame. "You look so victorious in your family's throne" she commented. Itachi raised a brow. 'She likes this picture?' he wondered. Sakura finally pulled her eyes away and gave Itachi a bright smile. "I like your portrait the best" she added. Itachi could only stare at Sakura, he looked for any traces of a lie but found none. He returned the smile and urged her forward down the hall.

When they reached a colossal sized steel door, Sakura suddenly felt nervous. She had almost forgotten she was supposed to be Akatsuki's prisoner. "Our leader wishes to discuss something with you" he explained. "And we couldn't just meet at a coffee shop instead?" she reasoned nervously. Itachi laughed at her humor and knocked on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" a deep voice said irritably. Itachi could feel Sakura tense behind him and he gripped her hand tighter trying to calm her down. "Uchiha, I have brought the girl you have requested" Sakura couldn't help but notice how formal Itachi spoke when it came to his leader. Sakura almost jumped when a large clank sounded from the steel door. Slowly the door opened revealing a tall man with spiky orange hair with many piercings covering his face. His eyes looked empty of any emotion and he looked stiff. He wore the same cloak as the rest of the members.

"Haruno Sakura" He greeted and motioned for Itachi to leave "Come in". Sakura reluctantly released Itachi's hand and hesitantly stepped into this man's room. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his leader's spine as the door shut. He leaned himself against the wall next to the door, we would wait for her…

"I'm glad you were able to come" the orange haired man said with a fake smile. Sakura stood silent and studied the man's every movement, obviously untrusting of him. "No need to be alarmed Sakura, I merely would like to have a word with you" he explained defensively. He politely held his hand out "My name is Pain, I am the leader of Akatsuki" he said with the same fake smile. Sakura narrowed her eyes almost in warning, shook the hand quickly, and released it. "And what can I do for you, Pain?" she responded.

Pain took a seat into the large black leather love seat and motioned for her to sit next to him. Sakura instead sat into a simple desk chair across from him and nodded her head for him to talk. Pain faked a hurt look but continued "So, what kind of ninja do you consider yourself as?" he asked politely. Sakura pouted. Is this what he had her kidnapped for? "One who prefers to meet at a café over being captured to speak" she said sarcastically. Pain chuckled and gave her a curt nod. "You didn't seem to be bothered with the idea as long as it is Itachi escorting you." He teased. Sakura's face turned variety shades of pink. "But that isn't what I summoned you for, I actually have a serious question for you. One that will benefit both you and me" he said with a serious tone.

Sakura furrowed her brows. "How so?" he dared to ask. Pain briskly chuckled. "Have you heard the rumor of the destruction of the world in 2012?" Sakura felt like she was just slapped with a fish. "That apocalypse thing?" she rolled her eyes. Pain studied her features before nodding. "I know, I didn't believe in it either." His voice was low and it set off an alarm in Sakura's head. "What are you saying? That that ghost story is real?" she sighed.

Pain stood from his seat and towered over Sakura, glaring down at her. "You certainly are bold to speak to ME that way?" he hissed. Sakura stood on her chair to speak to Pain at eye level "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive" she smirked. In truth, she would have been cowering, but she figured if she could face Itachi Uchiha, she could face the leader of the Akatsuki organization right? ...

Thankfully, Pain was back in his seat in the blink of an eye. "You must be strong girl, if you have the guts to raise your voice at me" he praised. Sakura jumped off from the chair she was standing on. "Not that strong" she admitted "but…" she walked over to the leader and looked at him straight in the eye "I will get stronger as long as I continue to try" she grinned. Pain smirked, this was exactly the type of person who he needed. "Sakura…I would like to offer you a position in this organization. How do you feel about that?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened 'Join Akatsuki?'

"Why?..." she asked warily. Pain smirked.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade paced back and forth impatiently as of waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, Shizune burst into the room waving a paper in her hand. "Give it here!" Tsunade commanded. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru scooted away from the angry woman's wrath. Tsunade snatched the paper away from Shizune impatiently and ran her eyes over the words.

"Hey Grandma what's that? Will that tell us where Sakura is?" Naruto asked. Tsunade ignored him and kept reading the letter. "We made contact with Akatsuki not too long ago and they said they would send us a letter of their conditions" Shikamaru explained. Sasuke's eyes never left Tsunade who was looking more and more pissed off by the second. Just what did that letter say? Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Lady Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk crushing the wood into toothpicks. "PAIN YOU BASTARD!" She screamed.

This time all three boys were anxious to know what had happened. "Pain?" Naruto asked. Tsunade glared at the blond boy who regretted ever asking in the first place. "He is the Akatsuki leader… He demands we let him "borrow our sweet cherry blossom" until December 22, 2012" she hissed. Naruto's eyes bulged. "Wait a minute! Hold on a second! He wants to "borrow" Sakura for 3 years!?" Tsunade sighed and poured herself a glass of sake. "Hey Granny you're not going to do anything about it!?" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade took her glass in one gulp and slumped in her chair. "Have either of you heard of the date of the end of the world?" she asked, almost in a hushed tone. Naruto looked confused as always and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "December 21, 2012" responded Shikamaru. A light bulb lit over Naruto's head. "Wait so…like Pain wants to keep Sakura until dooms day passes? Why?" he asked. All eyes were back on Tsunade. "Well?" Sasuke said impatiently.

Setting her glass down, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "December 21, 2012, the day God and Satan come down to earth to settle their final battle. The day God passes his judgment on every living being…and the day the world is reborn" she recited. She paused and gave each of the boys a serious look. "We know Akatsuki's goal is world domination, thus Satan. And we know Konoha will fight to do everything in their power to never let that happen, thus God…" the boys could see where this was heading. "You're saying we're in for the biggest war of history?" Sasuke growled. Tsunade nodded. "But Akatsuki only has a few members and some have been killed right?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stood from her seat and approached the boys. "Akatsuki has many other groups they control and cities allied to them…they almost outnumber us…" she said worriedly. Naruto sulked his head. "So why do they need Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. Tsunade gave him a grave look. "That's what I want to know…Pain said she is vital in achieving his goal…I can only imagine what he will do to her…"

* * *

Sakura clamped her hands together and thanked for the food. She picked up a scrumptious-looking dumpling and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you Itachi" she smiled, her cheeks plump with food. Itachi smiled and patted her head. "So why did you join?" he asked. Sakura swallowed a big gulp of juice and sighed. "Because I want to help fight against the war" she smiled. Itachi gave her a worried look. "And you chose THIS side to fight on?" he asked. Sakura placed a cut strawberry in her mouth and nodded. "Konoha's in for a big surprised when they find out that they're on the wrong side huh? Pain said to prepare for the war, he's going to let me stay here to train me." She smiled. Itachi looked shocked. "He said he was going to train you?" he repeated. Sakura nodded. "Because Madara will get control of Konoha in no time…I won't let him win…"she growled.

Now Itachi was really confused. "Who told you about Madara?" he whispered. Sakura sipped on her juice and stared at him. "Pain…" she finally said. "He said I would assist you and him in the battle against Madara…" she explained. Itachi averted his eyes. 'So that's what this is about. Once we beat Madara, we will finally live in a world of peace…' he thought. "I see" he said "So I guess that means we're partners from now on huh?" Sakura nodded with a smile.

Itachi paused. "Do you think you're ready?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her side to side. "No way! Give me about three years then I'll get back to you" she laughed. Itachi smiled. It was going to be an interesting 3 years….


End file.
